Ann
Ann is one of the members of the Teen Titans and the sixth protagonist. She is the roommate of Raven and the first non-human member. Appearance Ann has a light pumpkin complexion, freckles and sapphire eyes. She has ginger hair pulled into two braids and a loose tail. She has a sharp horn and large wings. When she is in her garage band, Ann has a grey beanie, a dark grey vest, a black belt, white sneakers, light gray pants and her braids are also undone. In a promo for Season 6, Ann is depicted with a longer tail, a sharper horn, no freckles, a more vivid complexion and larger wings. She also has a necklace with the legendary silver crystal of the present, hinting to a fact that she is a moon kingdom knight. In Trouble in Tokyo, she is seen with a braid bun, cherry blossoms decorating her hair and a pink kimono with silver flower petals. Personality Ann is kind, innocent, easygoing and loving. She also hates eating meat and dairy, which makes her vegan. She is strong, confident and feisty. She also has a quick temper and tends to literally explode out of anger. However, she is weak inside, as her sister froze her heart and she still suffers problems from that experience. She also gets injured many times, but she tries to walk it off. However, Ann's biggest weakness is Robin. Due to him seeing Slade in his hallucinations and dreams, he tries to fight him, but he's really beating up Ann, which in turn makes Ann defend herself. This makes Ann have mental trust issues, suicidal thoughts, bipolar disorder and depression. However, Ann learns to ignore the bad things in life and keep fighting until the job is done. Powers and Abilities * Thermokinesis: Ann can increase the temperature and generate heat. This is shown in one episode when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of Raven's room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is shown to be related to Ann's emotional state, as the ability manifested itself when she set the grass beneath her ablaze. In a flashback that dates around the time to the Super Bowl XLIX, Ann was so angered at the Seahawks' potential loss that she set a football ablaze. ** Emotional Pyrokinesis: This ability allows Ann to set fire to whatever she touches depending on her emotions. This is shown in several episodes, one where she sets a building on fire out of weakness after Robin hits her, another where she nearly burns down a nearby building out of sadness after her sister dies and another where she sets a bed on fire out of anger after she lashes out at Robin. * Heat Resistance: Ann has demonstrated to swim in pools of lava and walk into fires without getting herself burned. Trivia * In the openings, there are some changes. The first intro had Ann fighting alongside the titans. In the second intro, she is seen as the victim and tries to avoid the attacks. In the third and last intro with changes, she is shown with multiple injuries and allowing the titans to hurt her. The second intro takes place after Haunted, where she becomes abused and unsafe and the third intro takes place after the episode Insanity, where Ann thinks that the titans are abusing her. * Interestingly, the fourth intro for Season 7 takes place after Ann returns to her home, where she isn't seen. * The name of the garage band Ann is in is not named. * Ann seems to be short for "Anna". * This was confirmed in one episode, where she reveals that her full name is Princess Anna of Arendelle from the 2013 Disney movie Frozen. Category:Teen Titans Category:Females